


Stars On Christmas

by Oliver Blake (thy_writers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thy_writers/pseuds/Oliver%20Blake
Summary: Phil finds Dan on a closed park right before Christmas





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope it's not too obvious.  
> It's just fluff, enjoy.

As he walked down the halls there was only one thing on everyone’s mind; last day of school

Or at least for a few weeks.  
Honestly, he couldn’t believe the school had made them attend class on the 24th, but at least it was only till 1:20, so it wasn’t all that bad.

Phil happily walked through the gates and into his first class, where he sat next to the one and only Daniel Howell.

Dan wasn’t exactly what you would call popular, but he certainly hung out with people that were way cooler than him; a first class nerd (not that he was ashamed of it).

He’d had a crush on the other for a while now. It’s not like he’d intended to fall for him, but everything about Dan was just so alluring; His dimples whenever he smiled (Phil prided himself on occasionally being the reason for that smile), his hair and how it curled up on hot days, how he plays with his sweater when he’s nervous… 

“Hi Dan!” He greeted and then plopped himself on the seat, then turned to face the other boy.

“Oh hello” said Dan, he didn’t look quite as ecstatic as everyone else, but when Phil asked him he just dismissed it arguing he ‘wasn’t a big fan of christmas’ and so they quickly changed the topic.

They chatted for a few minutes (completely ignoring the class that was taking place in front of them, much like everyone else) when suddenly the conversation shifted.

“So, that Louise girl… Is she your girlfriend?” Asked Dan, in a… Shy manner?.

It took Phil a second to process the question, why was he asking him that? They only talked about once a week, so why did he care?.

Just to be polite chirped a voice in his head just as he was starting to get his hopes up.

“Louise?” He giggled at the idea “God no! no that there’s anything wrong with ‘er, but she’s…. well, a she” At that Dan seemed to blush, had he shared to much information?.

“Any guy would be lucky to be your boyfriend” Said Dan whilst looking up at him, Phil’s face quickly became indistinguishable from a tomato, but before he could even think of a reply the bell had already gone and the other boy was out of the class.

After that he met up with his friends at the school gates and they all walked to the park chatting animatedly about all the things they had planned for the holidays.  
After choosing a nice spot under a tree they laid two blankets and sat down, or in his case, flopped down.

They were starting to eat their respective meals when Chris suddenly said “So, flower-boy, how ‘r things going with Howell” That sentence alone earned a chuckle from both PJ and Carrie, and a blush from Phil.

Jeez, you look like a schoolgirl straight from an anime. He thought.  
“What about him?” He replied trying to keep his voice as even as possible, but he realised it’d been a failed attempt when he saw everyone looking at him with knowing smirks on their faces.

“Well you know…” Chris started to say in a casual tone “...Have you snogged him yet?” Phil’s face became a new shade of red, but luckily Carrie chipped in by punching Chris in the arm “Leave Phil alone, it’s obvious he’s still coming to terms with his undying love for Dan”.

Thank you Carrie, that was very helpful was what he wanted to say, but all that came out of his mouth was “I don’t even know him that much!”, At that Pj smiled and not-so-quietly muttered “Not denying it…”, but thankfully his friends dropped the subject and started chatting about movies and whatnot.

“The park will be closing soon, please proceed to the gates” Boomed a voice through the park’s speakers after what seemed like minutes.

“What? but it’s only 5!” I whined, and Chris looked at me as he started to get up, “But it’s Christmas eve, they probably want to close early so everyone can go home and have dinner with their families ‘n shit” He said matter-of-factly.

Honestly, it made sense, but i couldn’t let it go just yet “But I really wanted to look at the stars before going home! That’s the whole point of the winter, to be able to look at the starts without having to stay up too late!” Needless to say, I was frustrated, but I was still smiling happily, a thing like this couldn’t ruin my good mood.

Chris cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked “Why don’t you stay here then? you can look at the stars until you have to go home” Louise eyed him coldly.  
“Chris!” She scolded the boy “Don’t give Phil those ideas!” She said, and she was technically right but…  
“‘s not a bad idea Lou” I blurted out “I mean you guys are going home right now and I still have hours to kill so… Why not?” She looked ready to try to convince me of how much of a terrible idea it actually was, but after a second she seemed to give up on the idea and instead she said;

“But you promise to be careful, yeah? I don’t want you getting arrested on Christmas eve” I smiled widely and reassured her, at that she seemed to calm down. 

“Okay, okay... have fun then!” She looked at him once more and then Chris and her were gone, leaving him alone at last (until he goes home in a few hours, that is).

He laid back on the grass and locked eyes with the darkening sky once again, watching the sun hide and the stars slowly appear.

Phil was snapped out of his trance when he saw a light out of the corner of his eye, he turned around and confirmed that yes what he had seen was indeed a guard. 

He ran to one of the park’s many ponds that was barely high enough for him to be able to hide underneath, it had once had a small stream water that ran underneath it, but it had now been turned into a thin layer of ice that he had to be very careful not to slip on.

The pond might’ve been low, but it was certainly wide, and since it was quite hidden by the ever growing trees and bushes around it Phil had deemed it a perfect hiding spot.

He had not been the only one.

He took a few steps back as the guard’s flashlight shone close to his hiding spot, but halfway through this he slipped on the ice and started to fall, he could already see his whole life passing through his eyes, oh how he wished he could’ve said goodbye to his mo- 

A pair of arms caught him.

In a normal situation he certainly would have screamed, but something in his mind told him that it would’ve been quite rude to scream at the person who had just saved him from death, so instead he got to his feet and turned around.

He was met by a pair of unmistakable chocolate coloured eyes that were staring back at him, Phil was of course speechless, all the beautiful stars he’d been looking at earlier had aligned themselves so that he could see Dan tonight, and he was prettier than all of them.

He realised he’d been staring and quickly averted his gaze, and with flushed cheeks he whispered;

“Thank you, Dan” He liked the way the other boy’s name rolled off his tongue.  
He looked up at Dan once more and only now realised how close they truly were, 

“You shouldn’t be here this late Phil” Although Dan didn’t seem mad at him, he felt suddenly guilty for being in the park when it was closed, “I… I was watching the stars” he muttered, and then Dan smirked in a way that made his body and soul melt into oblivion.

He looked up instinctively to let the stars distract him of just how much he wanted to kiss Dan’s dimples only to be reminded that he was under a pond, not only a pond though; There was a small plant with red fruits stuck to the low ceiling, and, as soon as he realised he looked back down at Dan, only to find him staring at the small mistletoe someone had probably hung there as a joke.

The boy slowly lowers his gaze and locks eyes with him, they both feel slightly awkward but Dan’s mouth is painted with an innocent smile as he slowly leans in and lets his lips brush Phil’s; who kisses back gently and intertwines his fingers with Dan’s hair when he deepens the kiss.

When they finally break apart they both have flushed cheeks and radiant smiles.

They knew that had only been the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that!  
> All feedback is welcome.


End file.
